dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten The Vampire Slayer Chapter Five: The Morning After
Goten woke the next morning. The details of last night were a little fuzzy at first, but when he saw Dawn next to him, most of it came back. He scratched the back of his head. Oh, boy. This can't go well. He showered, and when he came out, Dawn was awake. "Uh. Good morning." He said. She looked at him, and gave a small smile. "Do you have a shower?" She asked. He nodded, and she went into his bathroom. He prepared breakfast for both of them. When Dawn came out from the shower, he said "Hold still." He raised his hands, and fired a low level blast at her. All the dirt vanish from her clothes. She smiled again, and sat down. He joined her. He was about to dig in, when she said, "We need to talk." Sighing (he hadn't eaten since yesterday), he nodded. "Alright. What do you want to say?" "Well, first of all, I'm not one of these girls who just jumps into bed with any guy she meets!" Goten laughed. "I didn't think you were. I'm not like that either. I can't explain what happened last night. It was like we were possessed." Dawn got a concerned look on her face. "Literally? That can happen you know. It happened to Buffy when she was in college." Goten shook his head. "No. I didn't mean literally. I just meant that something, instinct I guess, overtook me last night, and I'm willing to bet that you felt the same thing." She nodded. "Why didn't we act like this when we first met? All we did was stare at each other." Goten laughed again. "Probably because there were other people around. We weren't alone until we were here." Giggling, Dawn said. "Yeah, I guess so." Then a look of fear spread over her face. "What are we going to tell Buffy?" Goten scratched the back of his head. "Well, does she have enhanced senses?" Dawn nodded. "Then she'll probably figure it out for herself. I can smell you all over me, and I took a good shower." His stomach rumbled. "Oh, he he. Can we eat now?" Dawn smiled and nodded. They ate in silence, since when a Saiyan eats, he doesn't say much. Goten ate at top speed, so even though he had much, much, more food than Dawn, they finished at the same time. "Well," he said, "maybe I should get you home, huh?" ~ Buffy was going out of her mind. Dawn hadn't been home since she left with Goten, and although he seemed trustworthy, this was pushing it. She paced up and down the living room, looking very much like her mother used to when Buffy would stay out to late. Her mind shifted gears from worried to angry when she spotted Goten and Dawn fly up to her door. They didn't even get a chance to knock. "Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed as she tore the door open, "Where the hell have you been!" Dawn backed up slightly. "Calm down Buffy..." "Calm down? Calm down?! You've been gone since yesterday morning! What happened?!" At that moment, she caught a scent in the air. "You two had sex?!" She looked at Goten accusingly. He looked at his shoes. Dawn, however, stood defiantly. She wasn't going to take this from her sister. "Yeah, Buffy. We did. Lots of it. I know for a fact that you were younger than I am when you and Angel-" "Yeah, I was!" Buffy cut her off. "But we had known each other for over a year! You met Goten two days ago! That makes this completely different!" Dawn nodded. "You're right Buffy. This is different. This is me, not you. Goten." He snapped to attention. "Is there room for me at your apartment?" He nodded meekly. Strong women intimidated him (Chi Chi!). Dawn went straight to her room. She had one of the capsules Goten had given her the day before. She capsulized all her clothes, CDs, and her computer. She walked back out to the living room. Buffy ran in front of her. "Please Dawn. Don't leave." Dawn shook her head. "I'm an adult now, Buffy. You need to accept that. Besides, I heard you tell Faith that it would be easier if you lived on your own." Buffy fell silent. She hadn't known that Dawn had heard that. Dawn jumped into Goten's arms. Goten gave Buffy an apologetic look, and flew away. Buffy went to her phone, and dialed Giles' number. He picked up, sounding a bit groggy. "Hello?" "Giles, I think your dragon just screwed us." ~ Once they were back at Goten's apartment, He tried to talk to his new roommate. "I think if you just give her a chance to calm down-" "No." Dawn said. "I'm sick of her treating me like I'm ten years old. What, do you not want me here?" Goten put his hands up. "No, it's not like that. Personally, I like this better. I just think you shouldn't shut her out completely. I was always close with my family. They were the greatest support I could hope for." "Well, I envy you." Dawn sat down on a large, cushioned chair in the living room. Goten sat opposite to her. "Do you think she'll come after you?" Dawn shook her head. "No, she'll send Giles or Xander. They'll try to talk to me, try to get me to go back." Goten smiled. "Well, you can't really blame her. She's your older sister. My brother, Gohan, was always trying to protect me, even if I didn't really need it." Dawn nodded. "That's pretty much how things are between Buffy and I. She still thinks of me as a little girl, and I've been trying to put up with it, but I guess I'd finally had enough." Goten was about to say something, when he whipped his head toward the door. "Didn't take them long. She sent both of them. Want me to send them away?" Dawn shook her head. "I should talk to them. They are my friends." I seconds, there was a knock. Goten answered. "Hey guys." Xander spoke. "We're here to talk to Dawn. Can we see her please?" Surprised, Goten stepped aside. He had been expecting a little hostility. Giles and Xander walked into the living room. "Hello, Dawn." Giles began. "We're here to talk." Dawn nodded. She looked at Goten, who made himself scarce. Dawn gestured for them to sit down, which they did. Xander spoke. "First off, I think I should say that we're not here to try and convince you to go back to Buffy's." Dawn arched an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe she didn't send you over here to get me?" Xander shook his head. 'No. That's exactly why she sent us over here. However, your new boy-toy could take us apart by blinking, so we decided to just make a show of it." Dawn looked at Giles, who nodded. "It's true. Besides, you're eighteen now. You have the right to choose for yourself. In fact, if you need it, I can arrange for some more furniture." Dawn was a little taken aback. She had been expecting them to say "Your being stupid," or "Stop being immature." It took her a moment, but she did find her voice. "Could you get the furniture from Buffy's? I pretty much packed everything else, except for my alarm clock and some pictures." Giles nodded. "I'll do what I can. But, could you do us one favor?" "What?" Giles looked down, embarrassed. "Could you call Buffy and yell at her so that she thinks we really tried? We don't want her angry at us." Goten, who could here everything from the bedroom, had to stifle a laugh. Dawn laughed a little. "Sure, Giles. No problem." Xander spoke next. "Any furniture we can't get, I can probably build for you. I am still a kick ass carpenter." He said, flashing the famous "Xander" grin. Dawn smiled. "Do what you can, Carpenter Fury." she said with a giggle. Xander saluted, then he and Giles left. Dawn went into the bedroom. Goten looked at he. "Carpenter Fury?" Dawn giggled again. "It's a comic book thing." He was going to inquire further, but she silenced him with a kiss. ~ Buffy watched as Giles and Xander carted Dawn's things away. She fought at first, but Giles convinced her it was for the best. The more support she gave Dawn, the better chance she had of not totally alienating her little sister. Dawn had called and read her the riot. She did her best to apologize, and she was pretty sure Dawn wasn't mad about it anymore. Buffy sighed. She would have to give Dawn her space. In the meantime, Goten needed to be put to work. They had summoned him to help, so help he would. Besides, Buffy thought, this way I can keep him busy. She grinned wickedly. As Giles was taking the last dresser out, she said "Tell Goten I need to prep him for patrols. Also, find out if he's willing to handle international jobs. Some of the other groups might need a hand." Giles nodded. "From what he's told us, I don't think that'll be a problem. He says he can fly around the world in minutes if he needs to." Buffy nodded back. At least Goten could pull his own weight. Or, maybe several people's weight. She sighed again, and wondered what she would do with her new extra space. Maybe a weight room... ~ Japan Where am I? What's going on? What's my name? Shouldn't I know that? It seems as though I should. Why is it dark? Oh, there are rocks on top of me. A tall figure rose out of a pile of rubble. He had long, black hair. He wore no shirt, but had white and red baggy pants. He wore a gold necklace with a sapphire in it's center. His golden armlets had sapphires also, as did his boots. The most interesting thing about him, however, was his tail. His Saiyan tail. Main Story Category:Fan Fiction